


Stumbling

by thecattydddy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP, Puzzleshipping, Smut, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild party, Yugi and Atem stumble home. Smut fic for a friend because I've missed them dearly and they said they'd like a Puzzleshipping fic and I supplied. College AU. Yaoi. Boy/Boy. Constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for choosing me for all your Puzzleshipping needs. Or some of them, at least. This is supposed to be a college!AU kinda thing, so I hope you like it. All translations are via Google Translate, because I don't actually know Arabic. This story is a smut fic for my dear friend on Wattpad, Yaoifangirl23, because I have missed them dearly and they needed something to inspire them so... Here we are! As always, I also included my infamous morning after scene. Constructive reviews are appreciated, but please be nice.

Yugi could hear the dorm room door close soft behind him, clicking into place. His head spun a little at the sheer silence of the small space he had lived for the past few months, sharply contrasting the noisy party he’d been attendance at moments ago. He was high off of the music and atmosphere - and possibly a joint someone had forced into his hand at some point, he couldn’t exactly remember. He almost wondered why he’d left in the first place when a warm body pressed against his back, making him realize what exactly had called that specific evening to a close.

  
“Yugi,” the man’s breath was warm and his accent heavier than usual. He could see the contrast in their skins as the other laced their fingers together. The Egyptian transfer student, called Atem by birth, was nicknamed _Yami_ for various different reasons. Yugi figured his peers were just assholes like that.

“Atem,” Yugi returned, softly. The other smelled like alcohol and smoke, but it didn’t seem to mask the contrast of the warm and earthy smell that was native to him. Yugi knew it was the smell of some cheap cologne he probably bought at the dollar store, but the small, pale boy had come to love it, anyways.

"Let us move to the bed,” Atem suggested, pressing his lips into the curve of Yugi’s neck. Yugi hummed in approval, allowing himself to be directed through the small space to one of the two beds pressed against the wall. Yugi knew it was Atem’s only by the soft silky feel his sheets had while Yugi’s own bed was covered by the bright blue cotton ones his grandfather had bought him as a going away present.

They fell into the bed and it creaked beneath them. Yugi could feel Atem’s large, warm hands tracing the dips and curves of his body with practiced ease and leaned upward to connect their lips together in a quick kiss, which was followed by another more passionate one. Atem let his fingers slide beneath the waist of the paler boy’s pants, briefly brushing against his member and sending a shiver up Yugi’s spine.

“ _أنت جميلة_ ,” Atem’s voice was tinted with lust as it was whispered in his ear. Yugi didn’t understand the words, but he believed he knew their meaning and blushed. Atem pulled Yugi’s member out of the confinements of his pants and followed it with his own, already hard and glistening with pre-cum. He took them both in one hand, rubbing them together, firmly but not so much as to make the experience unenjoyable. Yugi rested one arm on Atem’s shoulder and placed his free hand on top of the one stroking them, bucking up slightly as Atem worked them to completion.

“ _Atem_ ,” Yugi moaned, his head rolling backwards and leaving his lover plenty of opportunity to nip and kiss his exposed neck.

“Yugi. ب _لدي_ _ضوء. قدري. حبي_ ,” Atem purred between kisses. The words went straight to his length, hardening it nearly to completion.

“Atem… Atem, I’m gonna…” Yugi moaned, not sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out.

"Then come, _حبي_ ,” Atem allowed. A loud groan escaped the back of his throat as he did just that, Atem following just after and left them sticky and high off of pre-orgasmic bliss. Atem found a stray towel on the floor, quickly cleaned them up and tossed it aside in favor of cuddling, their legs entangled together as they fell asleep

* * *

 

Yugi had been hearing the constant beeping noise for the last five minutes. He’d tried to go back to bed, but between that and his killer headache, the likelihood of returning to sleep seemed impossible. Atem, unsurprisingly, was still far off in dreamland and Yugi spent a good minute and a half trying to wrestle away from him. It was in that very moment that he unlocked his phone and read the text messages that the dorm room door suddenly flew open.

**Text from Joey Wheeler:  
** _Hey yug i need 2 borrow your history txtbook so im comin over_

“Hey, Yug! I hope you saw my- Oh jesus christ put some clothes on!"

“Joey!”

“What seems to be the problem here?”

“Shield your eyes, Tristan!”

“Joey! Get out!”

“Alright! I’m going! Give a guy a little warning next time!”

Atem woke a few minutes later to Yugi quickly shoving on a pair of sweatpants, his entire face red and embarrassed, “Good morning. You have to go somewhere?”

“No,” Yugi grumbled, tossing him some pants of his own, “Joey is standing outside probably bleaching his eyes as we speak. Please put some clothes on.” Atem just laughed.

“Yes, Dear.”

The end.


End file.
